User blog:Tesla Man/ERB Wiki Official Timeline
Welcome to the Official ERB Wikia Timeline. Here you will find all the major events that happened in the wiki's history, whether it'd be promotions, demotions, troll activity, or much more, so I hope you enjoy! If you want an event added to the timeline, feel free to comment it with a link to the source. Also, here is a link to Bobdave's user timeline as well. 'Key:' *Text in green regard promotions *Text in maroon regard demotions *Text in lime regard the Wiki War *Text in blue regard wiki activities such as awards, tournaments, battles, and games *Text in yellow regard the Wiki Revolution *Text in purple regard troll activity or user blocking *A date with a green background regards when a Top 20 Editor joined the wiki 2011 *'May 7-' Phineas Flynn29789 creates the wiki and abandons it the same day. *'May 7-' John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly is the first page to ever be created. *'August 20-' TheSteelerNation2 joins the wiki and becomes adoptive father of it. *'September 14-' Yountoryuu creates the first blog found here. *'September 29-' Intrudgero98 is promoted to administrator. *'October 12-' Hoagy is promoted to administrator. *'November 15-' Ynkrdlevin17 joins the wiki. *'December 5-' Left 4 speed joins the wiki. 2012 *'January 8-' Ynkrdlevin17 is promoted to administrator. *'February 18-' Tesla Man joins the wiki. *'March 7-' A Wikia Contributor known as 81.158.236.73 spams the idea of Adolf Hitler vs Rush Limbaugh on almost every page on the wiki. *'March 14-' Jella141 joins the wiki. *'March 12-' NightFalcon9004 joins the wiki as NightHawk9001. *'April 19-' Awesomesix joins the wiki. *'July 5-' WonderPikachu12 joins the wiki as LuigiGuy. *'July 14-' Mrpietcaptain joins the wiki. *'August 7- 'NightHawk9001 and LuigiGuy engage in the first user rap battle that inspires the first Wiki Rap Tournament. *'August 10-' BackToTheFuturama86 joins the wiki. *'August 28-' TheEyeOfAllEyes joins the wiki. *'September 28-' Tesla Man is promoted to administrator. *'October 8-' Sierrastalker is promoted to chat moderator. *'October 12-' J1coupe joins the wiki. *'October 17-' Scrawland Scribblescratch joins the wiki. *'October 20-' Sierrastalker is demoted to regular user. *'November 1-' TKandMit joins the wiki as Tkwarrior. *'November 6-' Teddyfail joins the wiki *'Novermber 29-' Loygansono55 joins the wiki. *'December 6-' Sierrastalker creates the idea for the first Official Wiki Rap Tournament, which is hosted by Ynkrdlevin17, and can be found here. ShaunoftheRed ends up as the winner. *'December 7-' NightFalcon9004 is promoted to administrator. *'December 8-' BackToTheFuturama86 is promoted to chat moderator. *'December 8-' BasaltWolfED145RS is promoted to chat moderator. *'December 11-' Tesla Man hosts the First Official Wiki Awards. *'December 19-' ShaunoftheRed is promoted to chat moderator. *'December 24-' Intrudgero98 is demoted for inactivity. *'December 24-' Hoagy is demoted for inactivity. *'December 25-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to chat moderator. *'December 26-' Tesla Man believes NightFalcon9004 has been abusing his administrator powers. The details are outlined on this thread. Allying with Ynkrdlevin17, the two go to a second wiki and undergo the infamous "Operation: Day Eagle", which ends in the blocking of NightFalcon. *'December 31-' After a debate with Ynkr, Night negotiates to be repromoted and all blogs regarding the subject to be deleted. Ynkr also publically releases a statement about the issue in the blog "Operation: Day Eagle", which due to controversial matters, has been deleted. *'December 31- 'Mrpietcaptain and BTTF host the awards ceremony for the First Official Wiki Awards. January-March 2013 *'January 17-' Devilishmind of fun joins the wiki and later becomes an infamous troll. *'January 25-' A Wiki Staff meeting is held to organize the wiki's new staff changes. The following four events are a result of that meeting: **'January 26- 'Ynkrdlevin17 is promoted to bureaucrat. **'January 26-' Mrpietcaptain is promoted to administrator. **'January 26-' BackToTheFuturama86 is promoted to rollback, making him the wiki's first rollback, a position originally called "trusted user". **'January 26-' NightFalcon9004 is demoted to rollback by majority vote. *'January 27- 'Steeler, the only staff member who went against Night's demotion, repromoted Night to administrator. *'February 12-' ShaunoftheRed is demoted to regular user. *'February 14- '''Devil returns in sock form under the identity of The Admanistrator. *'February 14 to March 30-''' None of the current admins could agree on someone to promote, so a period of time began where one would promote someone, then another admin demotes the same person. *'February 16-' Dragonsblood23 joins the wiki. *'February 18-' ShaunoftheRed is promoted to chat moderator. *'February 21-' Wachowman joins the wiki. *'March 10-' BasaltWolfED145R is promoted to rollback. *'March 10-' ShaunoftheRed is promoted to rollback. *'March 10-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to rollback. *'March 18-' Tesla creates Rap Battle Nation to serve as a place for all fan-made battles. *'March 23-' With the release of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong, Steeler locks the Babe Ruth page so only Ynkr can edit it, the following events are known as the Wiki Revolution. **As a result of the page being locked, the wiki grows into unrest, and a revolution is held by Scrawland Scribblescratch and Tesla. **The Revolutionist set up base in Rap Battle Nation on the page ERBREVOLUTION. **Meetings are held by the revolutionaries, and the plot to remove TheSteelerNation begins. **The hashtag #ERBREVOLUTION begins spreading. **Steeler becomes semi-active for unknown reasons. *'March 27-' Tesla hosts the Second Official Wiki Rap Tournament. At first, Meatholl won by default, but after his cheating was discovered, Loygansono55 became the default winner. April-July 2013 *'April 9-' Stofferex is promoted to chat moderator. *'April 9-' Meatholl is promoted to rollback. *'April 9-' Mrpietcaptain is promoted to bureaucrat. *'April 9-' BackToTheFuturama86 is promoted to administrator. *'April 10-' Devil returns in sock form as The Shadow Warrior of Destruction. *'April 11'- ShaunoftheRed exposes Devil for sockpuppetting in his blog, HOLY SHIT Is Shadow Warrior of Destruction devil??? Find out why below v. *'April 14-' MrAwesome300 is promoted to chat moderator. *'April 16- 'Loygansono55 is promoted to administrator. *'April 28- '''The first wiki trial is held, holding Devil as the defendant, he is found guilty and is sentenced to a block. *'May 1-''' Devil returns in sock form as Devilishmind II. *'May 20- '''Devil returns in sock form as Lerooyinator. *'June 3'''- Night creates the first wiki Hurt/Heal game found here. *'June 13-' V0DeusEstDominiMei is promoted to chat moderator. *'June 13-' Patts9009 is promoted to chat moderator. July-December 2013 *'July 2-' Meatholl is demoted to chat moderator. *'July 4-' Stofferex is promoted to rollback. *'July 6- '''With the Wiki War lasting almost a full year, the wiki is entirely divided into either Pro-Tesla, Pro-Night, or Neutral. The majority of users were Pro-Night, until Meatholl made a blog regarding the subject titled To Tesla, To Hawk, and the rest of the ERB Wiki, and some user's view on the matter were changed. *'July 7-''' Meatholl is promoted to rollback. *'July 19-' Tesla contacts administrators at The YouTube Wiki (formerly Wikitubia) and proposes a YouTube Network, connecting all YT-related wikis. Found here. *'July 23-' J1coupe is promoted to administrator. *'July 28-' Captain Warrior joins the wiki. *'August 6-'' MrAwesome300 is promoted to chat moderator. *'August 6- '''The WikiTubia Network is approved by the admin of Smosh and PewDiePie Wiki and the Wikitubia Network goes into effect. *'August 9-''' MrAwesome300 is demoted to regular user after a period of demotions and repromotions were made on him. *'August 17-' ShoopDaKev is promoted to chat moderator. *'August 28- '''WachWeek is created on the blog: WachWeek: The Movie. *'September 7-''' Firebrand794 is promoted to chat moderator. *'September 7-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to administrator. *'September 11-' Joeaikman joins the wiki. *'September 15- '''The Wiki War officially ends with the reconstruction of the staff panel. (the blog regrarding it can be found here.) The following events are the result of these changes: **Night is demoted from administrator to rollback. **Tesla is demoted from administrator to rollback. **BTTF is demoted from administrator to regular user. **Stofferex is demoted to regular user. **V0DeusEstDominiMei is demoted to regular user. **BasaltWolfED145RS is demoted to regular user. **ShaunoftheRed is demoted to regular user. **MrAwesome300 is demoted to a regular user. **J1coupe is promoted to bureaucrat. **Meatholl is promoted to administrator. **Wachowman is promoted to chat moderator. **Four4 is promoted to chat moderator. **Tesla Man leaves the wiki and takes a year long hiatus, later returning September 17, 2014. *'September 21-''' Classical Expendable begins his creation of over twenty sockpuppets, which leads to his block. *'October 3- 'Scrawland Scribblescratch is demoted to chat moderator. *'October 11-' Four4 is promoted to rollback. *'October 21-' Epicnail joins the wiki. *'October 27-' Patts9009 is promoted to rollback. *'October 27-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to rollback. *'October 30-' CJMaster fakes her death by claiming to have cancer. *'November 17-' Nice Peter joins the wiki as Bluesocks. *'November 19-' EpicLLOYD joins the wiki as TheEpicLLOYD. *'November 24-' ShoopDaKev is demoted to regular user by his own request. *'December 4- 'ShoopDaKev is promoted to chat moderator. *'December 11-' Devil returns in sock form as The Warning. *'December 14 to 18-' Wrath uses thirty-nine accounts over the course of four days to vandalize pages, user pages, and sister wikis. Eventually, Wikia Staff is involved and an entire university's library is blocked from Wikia globally as a result. *'December 22- 'Scrawland Scribblescratch and Loygansono55 host the Second Official Wiki Awards. *'December 27-' DudeWithASuit joins the wiki. 2014 *'January 3-' BackToTheFuturama86 is promoted to chat moderator for the second time. *'January 3-' Four4 is demoted to regular user. *'January 12- 'CJMaster returns to confirm she faked her death in the blog A Confession To Make... *'January 15-' ShoopDaKev is demoted to regular user after leaving the wiki. *'January 15- 'Four4 is promoted to chat moderator. *'January 15-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is demoted to a regular user. *'January 21-' BasaltWolfED145RS is promoted to chat moderator. *'January 25-' BackToTheFuturama86 is promoted to rollback for the second time. *'March 1-' BasaltWolfED145RS is demoted to regular user. *'March 1- 'Patts9009 resigns and gives his position to Ximena 13. *'March 4-' Four4 is promoted to rollback. *'March 6-' Firebrand795 is repromoted to rollback after returning. *'March 6-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to rollback. *'March 6- 'Mike Betette joins the wiki as Betette. *'March 14-' Devil is given a second chance and returns as Shadow-Lerooyinator, but is later blocked by future admin Ximena 13. *'April 15- 'Firebrand795 is demoted from rollback to chat moderator. *'April 21-' TJBoyd reveals he is linked to the Wrath attacks in the blog So ye I'm Wrath, and as a result, TJ is blocked. *'June 16-' Four4 is demoted to regular user by his own request. *'July 29 to October 26-' A series of spammers entered the wiki's chat and spammed Spanish gibberish. They became known by the users as the "Spanish Inquistion". *'June 21- 'Ximena 13 is promoted to administrator. *'June 26- ''Meatholl is demoted to a regular user after it is discovered he was in possession of a sockpuppet. *'June 29-' Scrawland Scribblescratch is demoted to a regular user. *'July 1- 'WonderPikachu12 is promoted to rollback without chat moderator powers. *'July 2- 'J1coupe hosts the Third Official Wiki Rap Tournament, and Bobdave ends up victorious. *'July 22- 'Ximena 13 is demoted to regular user. *'August 6- 'Dante Cimadamore joins the wiki as Tesla D. *'August 18-' DudeWithASuit is promoted to chat moderator. *'September 20-' Loygansono55 blocks former rollback Four4 for sockpuppeting. *'September 24-' The Wrath attacks and TJBoyd are linked to Nikki Lee 1999 and it is confirmed they are all the same person. Nikki is blocked as a result. *'October 17- 'Dexter Maven joins the wiki attempting to establish a new order called "The Wikiqualists" which he announces in this thread. Their alleged goal was to "Promote fair and equal treatment for all users, regardless of race, creed, gender, or background" ''and ultimately overthrow the wiki's current staff. His plans were ultimately shot down as his movement lost traction and it was discovered he was a sockpuppet. *'November 27-''' DudeWithASuit is promoted to administrator. *'December 23- 'Scrawland Scribblescratch hosts the Third Official Wiki Awards. 2015 *'January 12- '''The "''Spanish Inquistion" ''attacks again. *'April 4 to April 7- DudeWithASuit host a series of blogs where the people vote and the following power changes are a result: **'April 5- 'WonderPikachu12 is promoted to rollback with chat moderator powers. **'April 6- 'Epicnail is promoted to chat moderator. **'April 6-' Bantha117 is promoted to chat moderator. **'April 7- 'Loygansono55 is promoted to bureaucrat. *'May 8- 'Josie Ahlquist joins the wiki as Josieahlquist. *'May 11-' DudeWithASuit host another election blog to add chat-modless rollbacks to the staff panel before ERB returns. The following changes are a result. **Tigerisnormal is promoted to chat modless rollback. **Awesomesix is promoted to chat modless rollback. **NightFalcon9004 is promoted to chat modless rollback. **Baby GG is promoted to chat modless rollback. *'June 20-' DudeWithASuit hosts the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament. *'July 13-' BackToTheFuturama76 is demoted to a regular user. *'July 13-' Epicnail is promoted to rollback. *'August 14- 'Scrawland Scribblescratch is promoted to chat moderator. *'August 14- 'Meatholl is promoted to chat moderator. **DudeWithASuit makes a blog announcing the recent promotions which is met with mostly negative responses. *'August 15-' Loygansono55 demotes Scrawland Scribblescratch and Meatholl. *'August 16-' Loygansono55 holds a voting blog deciding the staff positions of Scrawland and Meatholl as well as candidates for admin. **'August 19- 'Bantha117, Epicnail, and WonderPikachu12 are all promoted to administrators. **'August 19- '''Scrawland and Meatholl remain demoted. *'August 30-''' TheSteelerNation2 and Ynkrdlevin17 are demoted from bureaucrats to regular users. Details can be found in this blog. *'''August 31- Wachowman resigns from chat moderator. His blog can be found here. Category:Blog posts